The present invention relates to an image picture reading device for use in a color scanner. Various methods have been proposed recently to meet the demand for higher resolution degree of an image picture reading device. Consequently, resolution has been remarkably improved. In some cases, however, quicker reading capability with a moderate resolution degree may be required. Picture element thinning, hardware analog or digital equalization of picture elements or software digital equalization of picture elements is a conventional method proposed to meet such a requirement.
The picture element thinning method, in which picture elements are thinned regardless of surrounding picture elements, does not effect true reading resolution because of unequalized copy density.
Hardware analog or digital equalization of picture elements involves an equalization circuit, resulting in very complicated circuitry construction.
Software digital equalization of picture elements disables real time processing.